Demon's Eyes
by LittleArticFox
Summary: Youko, the infamous thief, watches as a young girl enters the forest without someone to protect her and he gets curious as to what the girl could be doing talking to the forest's guardian.
1. Prologue: The Thief in the Night

**Prologue: The Thief in the Night**

_A certain thief sat in a tree, watching the activity of the village from his vantage point. He then looked and saw a young girl walking towards the forest, wearing a black kimono. 'Heh, the humans are probably going to sacrifice the child to some pagan god or a demon.' the Thief thought, his silver ears flicking lazily,watching as the child walked into the forest, alone, with no adult to look after her. He felt his curiousity grow and he began to wonder what the villagers were up to and he heard a rumble of laughter and looked to see the guardian of the forest, a shadow fox named Yami looking at the little girl. 'You're gutsy, I'll give you that. What is your name?' Yami rumbled._

_"Lunaria Silverleaf." was the girl's only reply to Yami's question and Yami rumbled with laughter._

_"I never thought I would see HER youngest daughter as the sacrifice to keep those humans safe!" Yami rumbled, his tongue hanging out of his mouth._

_"You knew my mother?" Lunaria asked._

_"Oh aye, she was the one who put me in charge of protecting that tiny village of humans." Yami rumbled._

_"Doesn't sound like you like that too well." Lunaria quietly stated._

_"Not really, but your mother has protected me from hunters, so, I owe her my life." Yami rumbled._

_"She's dead." Lunaria stated, looking down at her hands, tears forming in her sapphire blue eyes as her short blonde hair blew in the wind._

_"WHAT!? Who did it!?" Yami rumbled. He walked up to Lunaria, lifting her chin and looking into her sapphire blue eyes and he caught a trace of something rather demonic and he had his suspicions as to who the father was._

_"The nobles outside of the village." Lunaria replied, her eyes like HER eyes, wary but hopeful._

_"And why would they do that?" Yami asked. The thief sat there, listening to the conversation and then he disappeared into the night._

_'So, the little elf is Yami's daughter? Interesting.' The thief thought, running through the night, his golden eyes glowing with mischief._


	2. Chapter One: The Huntress

**Chapter One: The Huntress**

**L**unaria sighed and looked at her summons and then looked the one who summoned her. Her sapphire blue eyes glowed in agitation. "May I ask why you requested me to hunt down this monster?" she hissed, her now white hair pulled back into a tight braid and bun.

"It's very simple. We need you to take this guy out of the picture. Seeing as you are the best hunter from your village..." a noble stated, looking into Lunaria's sapphire blue eyes, taking in her beauty.

"I'll do it, but you better pay me handsomely, for my services aren't cheap." Lunaria hissed, her eyes showing her irritation. She then turned on her heel and walked out, walking up to Crezcend, her Earth Dragon. "Sorry to keep you waiting my pet. How're you holding up?" She asked, gently scratching his eye ridge, causing him to purr out in bliss and satisfaction.

'_what took you so long Lunaria?'_ Crezcend thought, looking at his owner, his green eyes glowing as his scales glistened a brownish bronze in the sunlight.

"Some pompous noble wants us to hunt down a monster." Lunaria replied. Crezcend's green eyes gleamed in anticipation.

_'Did you accept the job?'_ Crezcend thought, gently nudging her arm, causing her to snap out of a reverie.

"Yes, but I told him my services aren't cheap. I mean, c'mon, I've got an Earth Dragon to feed among other things." Crezcend chuckled and put his head over her shoulder, curving his long and graceful neck, gently rubbing her cheek. Lunaria smiled and gently patted his nose, a small laugh escaping her full pink lips as a gentle breeze began to blow. "You ready to go? I don't want to be behind closed walls any longer than I have to." She asked. Crezcend nodded, extending his right front leg to Lunaria. Lunaria climbs onto his leg and then into her saddle, strapping her legs in. "Vanish." was all she whispered and Crezcend took off, leaping gracefully into the air, flapping his wings in one fluid motion. She then heard gasps of awe, admiration and some of fear as she and Crezcend flew over the villagers. She didn't care. There was nothing like being on her own dragon, flying through the air, the wind whipping her hair back. There was nothing like the exhilaration of the speed she and the dragon shared, the being one soul between dragon and rider. She then caught a glimpse of something that had caught Crezcend's interest and she ordered him to investigate, only to see bandits tormenting a red haired young man. She ordered Crazcend to land and she dismounted, silently walking down the path, her bow and arrow drawn, prepared to fire if she had to. She then hid behind an old oak tree, hiding her heart beat and breathing, a breeze blowing the bandit's scents towards her. 'Haven't they heard of bathing?' she thought, disgusted by the putrid scent of body odor, urine and whiskey. She watched the red head, but knew he was outnumbered, especially considering there was twenty bandits behind the first ten. She slowly made her way forward, her footsteps silent, and she thanked whatever gods she could for the training Yami'd given her up until the night she left to make a name for herself. She saw one reach for a knife and fired an arrow, quickly notching another, walking out, all eyes on her, most of the gazes held lust and the green eyed red head held and analytical gaze as he studied her. She stood, her arrow aimed at one bandit's heart, her eyes narrowed to almost slits, sensing evil intentions and a demon among the bandits. She then looked at the red head, a breeze blowing white rose petals through the air, filling the area with their sweet scent and then she shot, hitting one bandit before having to dodge a few throwing knives. She landed gracefully and whistled, calling out a giant wolf. "Fang, are you hungry?" The wolf looked up with demonic red eyes, a crescent like mark appearing on his head. Lunaria grinned and released him on the bandits and turned her attention to the red head, slowly approaching him, putting her bow in its quiver as she knelt down.

"Are you ok?" she asked, looking up into the young man's green eyes.

"I'll live, but it seems I've gotten lost. I was ambushed by the bandits when they saw I was alone." The young man replied.

"To be expected of bandits, and getting lost in these woods isn't the best idea." Lunaria whispered,"What is your name?"

"Shuichi Minamino, but you can call me Kurama. What's your name?"

"Lunaria Silverleaf. I am a huntress by trade, but I go only after certain prey." Lunaria replied, standing, helping Kurama up. She began to walk, Kurama following her all the way to Crezcend.

"Whoa, I thought Dragons were fiction." He whispered.

"They aren't, they're just rare." Lunaria replied, chuckling at Crezcend's snort of indignation,"I guess we camp here tonight."


	3. Chapter 3:The Fox

**Chapter II: The Fox**

**K**urama sighed, watching as Lunaria set up camp and he then looked at the dragon beside her, taking in the dragon's magnificent scales, which glowed in the fire light. "While Crezcend thanks you for your admiration, you shouldn't stare at him. He thinks it's rude." Lunaria calmly stated, scratching Crezcend's eye ridges affectioantely. She then took the time to study the red head, her eyes glowing in curiousity. "If I were you, I wouldn't leave camp. You never know what might spring up and get you." she stated, her blue eyes shining in the fire light.

**L**unaria sighed and settled down by her dragon's side. 'Mistress, are you sure it is wise to let him camp with us?' Crezcend thought.

'We have no choice, he is lost and doesn't know his way around the forest.' Lunaria thought.

'What if he finds out about your other form?' Crezcend thought.

'He won't, why do you think I'm laying by your side?' Lunaria thought. Crezcend chuckled and lowered his left wing over his mistress, watching the red head who, in turn, was watching him.

'What is he hiding?' They both seemed to think at the same time.

**K**urama awoke to what sounded like rustling and he looked. His green eyes widened at the sight of a snow white fox standing before him, it's golden red eyes looking at him. He then looked and saw a crescent shaped mark with a silver ivy pattern on her shoulder. He then felt something connect with his mind. 'You're not what you seem.' the vixen thought, her eyes glowing in the fire light.

"What do you mean?" he slurred, still sleepy.

'I mean you're not completely human. You have a darker side.' the vixen thought.

"And you know this how?"

'I have my ways boy.' the vixen thought.

"Oh? and what are they?" Kurama asked, looking into the vixen's eyes.

'I just have my ways boy.' the vixen thought, growling. Kurama blinked.

**'Let me talk to her'** came Youko's voice. Kurama blinked as Youko began to take control.

'What fox?' the vixen thought, her fur standing on edge.

**'How did you know about me?'** Youko thought, feeling the vixen's apprehension.

'I just do. I make it my business to know.' The vixen thought, 'Especially since my father is ill.'

**'Who is your father?'** Youko thought.

'Yami.' The vixen thought.

**'So, Lunaria, you've grown.'** Youko chuckled mentally when Lunaria, in her fox form, did a double take. Youko chuckled, enjoying her shock.

'And you're the infamous bandit's Youko Kurama.' Lunaria thought, her eight tails flicking. Youko chuckled, remembering the last time he'd saw her, she was just a young child, and by the looks of her, she was a full grown adult now. 'So, it's true, you took on the form of a human.' Lunaria thought, her golden eyes slowly going into a hazel blue.

**'It's true, now I'm surprised you knew about that.'** Youko thought.

'Spirit World has its leaks, but mostly listening to the demons talk mostly.' Lunaria thought, chuckling. Youko chuckled and then Lunaria turned and slowly walked away. 'We leave after sunrise, so be ready to leave by then, Kurama.' Youko chuckled and slowly retreated back into Kurama's subconcious.


End file.
